Deserving a Fuji Syusuke one shot
by animefan03
Summary: When Lia finally gets a chance to go on a date with her beloved Fuji...will she take the opprotunity or chicken out?


Name: Lia Blanchett  
Age: 16

You stepped out of school on your way to work when you spotted him. Who? Well, you spotted the one and only Fuji Syusuke. You looked his way. His eyes met yours and he smiled at you. You quickly looked away embarassed. 'I don't deserve someone as good as him to smile at me' you thought with a sigh. 'He's a Seigaku regular, he's probably got tons of prettier girls drooling over him'. You started to run as you realized he was coming your way. You took off as fast as you could and ran until you got to work. As your boss Maya waved you put on your uniform for the diner and started to wait upon the customers at the counter. You heard the bell ring signaling that someone new. You turned towards them and waved.  
You: smile "Hello! Welcome to Maya's! How may I help you?" smile  
It was the Seigaku regulars. Your happy expression soon turned to a shocked and embarassed. They sat down in front of you.  
Momo: smirk/grin "Hey Lia! Fuji here's got something to ask you!" laughing   
Fuji: smile "Momoshiro..."  
You: blush "Umm...what do you nee Fuji-san?"  
Eiji starts to laugh and Momoshiro is trying not to as Fuji stumbles for words (still smiling might I add XD). Tezuka, Inui, Oishi, Ryoma, and Takeshi remain their normal selves...  
Kaidoh: "Fuji! Just spit it out!"  
Fuji: "Will you go on a date with me tonight, Lia?" smile  
You: O///O "S-sure!"  
Fuji: "Kool! I'll pick you up here at 6 okay?"  
You: O///O "S-Sure!"  
Fuji: smile "See you later!"  
You are dumbstruck to say the least. He flashes you one last smile before leaving with his friends (who also said 'bye' but you were too shocked to hear it)  
You: "M-Maya?"  
Maya: "Yes Lia?"  
You: "What time is it?"  
Maya: "5:30, why you got a date with someone tonight?"  
you: "Eep! It's late! Yes I have a date!"  
Maya: chuckles "I'll let you go home early today so you can get ready okay?"  
You: "Thank you!!"  
You scramble out the door and to your house. You jumped into the shower only to find there was no hot water. Shreiking you hurried up and cleaned yourself up. After showering you put up your hair in a messy bun and put on makeup. Then you dressed and put shoes on as you made a run for Maya's. When you got there you were 5 minutes early but he was already ther waiting for you.  
You: "Fuji-san! Konichiwa! I'm so sorry to keep you waiting!"  
Fuji: smile "Don't be sorry, You're early"  
You: blush "So are you" :p  
Fuji: "C'mon let's go"  
He grabs your hand and leads you outside and down the street.  
You: "Where are we going?"  
He just looked back and smiled. As he started to run, his grip on your hand tightened. He stopped abruptly in front of the amusement part by the pier.  
Fuji: smile "You like roller coasters?"  
You: "Oh! Fuji! I don't deserve this!"  
Fuji: smile "Don't be silly Ms. Blanchett-"  
You: "You can call me Lia" giggle  
Fuji: "Okay, Lia-chan"  
You: blush  
He took you on almost every roller coaster there was and you were absolutely LOVING it!! The way he smiled at you made your stomach fill up with butterflies. As your walked toward the ferris wheel he grabbed your hand taking you off gaurd. He laced his fingers in your and gently squeezed your hand. Leading you up to the ferris when he opened the door and let you in. When you reached the top, his face leaned closer to your. You could feel your face heat up but you backed away.  
Fuji: "What's wrong Lia-chan?"  
You: "It's just...a girl like me doesn't deserve someone as good as you." sigh  
He didn't say anything, he just sat there staring at you with his cheeks a light tint of pink. After the ride was over he lead you in silence to the edge of the pier and sat down dangling his feet into the water. You sat down beside him as you watched the sunset. His smile faded for a while.  
You: O.O "Fuji-san? Is something wrong?"  
Fuji: smile "Lia-chan I'm afraid I'm the one who isn't deserving"  
You: "No!! You deserve much better than me!"  
Fuji: smile "But to me...Lia..There is nothing better than you"  
You face blushed a deep crimson as he leaned in for a kiss. The feeling of his warm lips against your put you in a state of pure bliss. He tongue prodded your lips for entry. Your parted them with no hesitation, wrapping your arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around your waist. The heavenly kiss was cut short by the aplause of the Seigaku regulars.  
You: blush  
Fuji: smilesblush  
Momo: "Woohoo!! Lia and Fuji sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
You: -///-  
Fuji: "Do we really deserve this?" smiles


End file.
